


Not here

by Wensdy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: "A daughter? Mine?" Tony shrieked...but to be fair a possibility of him having a child somewere were not exactly small...





	Not here

“This is so not good.” Sighed Radek over the com.

“Come on, were good. How´s our exchange  student?”

“Wensdy I am NOT a student, how many times should I emphesize that? I am here to assist and assest your team.”

“Sure, still gonna call you student tho” She snickered but her attention was aleredy on the base they were suppose to take down.

“At  least two doesn’t guards outside, I see seven on the roof and at least three snipers, possibly more” New voice sounded trough.

“Pavel and Student will go and QUIETLY” she emphesized “got rid of the snipers. Radek, how do you feel about little sneeking?” She said with small smile.

“Only if you stop calling me Zelenka when I try to hack something”

“No promeses, Doctor. So let´s do this.”

“Wensdy wait. That is really stupid plan, only two of you going into the compound, you have no idea whatawaits you there. You get yourself and us killed.” Ricky said.

“The more of us going in the bigger chance of them finding us. Trust me, I know what I am doing. I haven’t beconed youngest team leader by accident.” He seemed to accept thes nonexplonation or just resigned on trying to change her mind. “What, you won´t try to change my mind a bit more?” She flashed him a cheeky smile that he responded by loud tired exhale before he spoke.

“Youre reputazion precedes you. Shy of the field but stubborn as a bull in the field. I have a feeling that no matter what I would say you will just do as you seem fit, even if it mean not following orders.”

“Aright kiddos...”

“youre the youngest one here” Radek muttered under his breath

“lets do this. Let´s get in and start breaking things.”

 

 

 

“Venda?”

“Hm?”

“I´ve got something for you.” Once she saw the envelope there were tears threatening to escape her eyes holding them a prisoners. She took it from his hands willing her hands not to shake. This was just too much.

“Thanks” Young solider saluted and quickly made his way out of the little terrace she made at her housing unit. Afganistan, her third tour. She saw a lot. Los a lot of good people. Blamed herself for the soliders and civilians that she wasn´t able to save. Blamed herself for a lot of things but mostly for not being home when her mother died of cancer, she should have been there, she should been home when her father died a few days after at home alone because of heart attack, if she was there she could have save him. She blamed herself for presveuding her brother to join the military too. He wasn´t the type to be solider, he was a translator and his blood was on her hands too. Her fault, she chose which road the convoy took and a car and landmine are a terrible combination, her fault. All that blood, her family is dead because of her. She should presveauded her mozher to go to mamograf regurarly, her fault her fault.

“Wensdy are you okay?” Linda asked warry in her eyes. She was one of the wery few woman here, worked at hte mission control and was able to find a solution were nobody else could.

Wiping the tef tears that  manadge to reneact Prison break without a map. “Yeah, I´m fine. Do we have green on the mission yet or...”

“Tomorow at fivehoundred hours. Marek is still out but that US guy will be joing you. Come to the conference room in an hour so we can walk trough details once more, already told the rest so just get some rest, ok?” She smiled and went gods know where, she always seemed to have something to do, always smile.

With hesitant steps she got to her temporarly home, it wasn´t all that bad, three living inuts, everybody had their small bedroom, there was living room with big couch with blankets and pillows, small kitchen that was mostly uset to just make tea or coffe in the evening or heat up something from the mess hall. Venda headed to her bead room cursing paperthin walls as she was sure was Tyna with a man so she grabbed headphones from the small table near the door and pressed play on her phone, not even bothering to look at what song she actually played. She shut the door and sit on the bed, mentally debating how it is possible that her dead mother was sending her a letter. There was a picture of a dog she always drew on so venda could guess what breed it was and on the inside of the envelope she would find the answer and find out if she was right.

“Australian cattle dog, mom you coul´d have chose something a bit more chalanging.”

_“Hi honey. First I want to apologize for not telling you earliear, if you are reading this that mean you have yout 24 th birthday today so congratulation! It also mean that I am not around to tell you. I am so sorry for lying to you. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than tell you the truth but things aren’t that simple, I just wanted to protect you but you deserve to know the truth. Right know you aren’t even a year old, you are sleeping in you crib and it is killing me to know that for big part of your life you will be lied to, Jakub, the man you know as your father can´t have kids. I´ve cheated on him.” _

She looked dumble to he wall for a few minutes, her brain ignoring the music and the sounds from the other room...

_“I was one of the tailors chosen for the internship in New York and that´s where I met him. I was young, stupid girl in a short dress taking his measurements for a new suit. You must be dying to know who am I talking about huh? OK that was not the joke I was aiming for considering I am dead. Back to the matter, your real father is...first you have to promise to me to never trying to seeking him. I also written him a letter teling him of youre existence so if he wants to find you he can but I seriously doubt that Tony Stark would seek you. There I said it, technicall wrote it, god I was so stupid. You are my and Jakub´s daughter, always and no matter the genetics that will never change._

_I love you, mom”_

 Suddenly she knew why that particular dog breed was chosen, every afternoon  at the secoundary and high school they had a little ritual, she would come home about an hourearlier than her mother so she always bought some fruit and cut it to small pieces, they had big garden so sometimes they had their own fruit and vegetable, put them in the the bowls, put a bit of honey, caramel or whip cream on top and after her mum come they watched Mcloud´´s daughter together. Even if that TV show didn´t exactly described her current situation it was close, if Stark decided to seek her out they will have to overcome a lot of difficulties because of the differend words they live in, just like the sister in the TV show.

So that´s it. I don´t know who I am, What I am and apperantly am a daughter of the Iron Man, and I thought this day couldn´t get any shittier.

 


End file.
